


Patrząc przez muszkę

by snylilith



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilcza Sfora przetrwała Rozkaz 66. Ich generał, Plo Koon, nie. Teraz, kiedy na gruzach Republiki wyrasta Imperium, Wolffe i jego bracia odkrywają, że przetrwać i żyć to dwie różne rzeczy...</p><p>Tłumaczenie znakomitego fanfiction dogmatix i norcumi, drugiej części cyklu Ghosts of 66. </p><p>Soundtrack: Imagine Dragons: Ready, Aim, Fire</p><p>Piękne ilustracje do fika wykonała Piekielna i można je zobaczyć tutaj: http://piekielni.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-do-this-to-yourself-609790003 oraz tutaj: http://piekielni.deviantart.com/art/All-of-them-609798239.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrząc przez muszkę

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Rifle's Sights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703419) by [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix), [norcumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi). 



  
Warthog lądował kanonierką w strefie ognia, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w czasie wojny.  
  
Cóż, wiele rzeczy się zmieniło od wojny.  
  
Czy pokój nie powinien być czymś, ku czemu warto dążyć?  
  
Wolffe otrząsnął się z niepotrzebnych myśli, skupiając się na danych telemetrycznych w swoim HUDzie. Już prawie byli na miejscu.  
  
\- Dawaj, dawaj, dawaj! - wrzasnął do komunikatora Warthog, odblokowując drzwi.  
  
Kiedyś lądowanie pod ostrzałem było ryzykownym interesem. Zresztą nawet teraz witały ich blastery - Sinker został trafiony, choć sądząc po soczystej wiązance przekleństw jego życiu nic nie groziło - jednak to, co robili, było nowym rodzajem rzezi.  
  
Pięć minut po opuszczeniu kanonierki Sfora miała punkt zrzutu pod kontrolą. Z niecałych dwóch tuzinów znajdujących się w bazie rebeliantów tylko czworo nie było nastolatkami lub starcami. Tylko dwoje żyło.  
  
Comet się tym zajął.  
  
Nikt nie zasługiwał na to, żeby zostać zabranym na Coru - do stolicy Imperium - żeby spotkać się z narzędziami Imperatora.  
  
Wolffe powiódł spojrzeniem po wnętrzu byle jakiego bunkra. Nie był ranny. Sinker jedną ręką starał się umocować opatrunek z baktą na ramieniu. Boost, Comet i Spitter z ponurym spokojem zajmowali się oczyszczaniem bazy. Kanonierka Warthoga była gotowa do startu i wszystko wskazywało na to, że pozostało tylko zrzucić bomby, żeby do reszty wypalić ognisko oporu.  
  
\- Czysto, chłopcy - ocenił. - Dobra robota.  
  
*  
  
Były dni, kiedy droga między barakami do jego skromnych kwater wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Dookoła przybywało coraz więcej twarzy, których nie rozpoznawał. Wyglądało na to, że podstawą imperialnej armii mieli być zwykli ludzie, nie klony. Wielu z nich bladło na widok jego blizny i cybernetycznego oka; jakby to było cokolwiek innego niż symbol tego, że przetrwał. Zrobił to, co należało, był dobrym żołnierzem i był tu ciągle, żeby walczyć dalej.  
  
Do cholery, Wilcza Sfora była zbyt dobra żeby wysyłać ich na frajerki, dawne separatystyczne planety, gdzie pokój musiał być utrzymywany za pomocą  jarzma absurdalnych podatków i drakońskich praw wyznaczających nowy galaktyczny porządek.  
  
Wypuszczali ich, żeby wywęszyli Rebeliantów i rozwiązali wszelkie napotkane problemy.  
  
Zaczynał naprawdę tęsknić za puszkami.  
  
Wolffe zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do własnych kwater, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech, nim zdecydował się wejść.  
  
Znowu. Coś w konstrukcji drzwi pieprzyło mu cybernetykę. Był już u czterech specjalistów, ale żaden, oczywiście, kurwa, nie znalazł niczego.  
  
A on widział błyski ciemnej czerwieni i smugi czerni i - od czasu do czasu - bladopomarańczowy cień.  
  
Za każdym pieprzonym razem kiedy to widział, musiał walczyć z nagłym poczuciem straty i tęsknotą, zaprawionymi ostrym, rozpaczliwym poczuciem winy i pragnieniem, żeby zapomnieć.  
  
Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę rozumu. Potrzebowali jego i jego nienagannej reputacji, żeby utrzymać Sforę jako niezależną jednostkę. Jeżeli dołączą ich do jakiegoś większego oddziału, będą musieli odpowiadać przed którymś z nowych oficerów. Wszyscy ci skurwysyni byli ludźmi i najwyraźniej uważali, że klony stoją tylko minimalnie ponad Huttami, a może nawet są mniej przydatne.  
  
Nie mógł zawieść swoich braci.  
  
*  
  
Kurwa, trzęsły mu się ręce. _Do diabła_ , kiedy coś takiego zdarzyło mu się po raz ostatni? Na pewno nie od kiedy przestał być świeżakiem, a przypuszczał, że nawet wtedy nie.  
  
Trzęsły mu się ręce. Przypuszczał, że w oczach miał dziką panikę, ale od czegoś był w końcu hełm. Przeprowadził zbiórkę post-op w bezpiecznym wnętrzu kanonierki, po czym oddalił się z miejsca lądowania typowym dla siebie, pewnym krokiem, a teraz był bezpieczny w swoich kwaterach.  
  
Powinien być martwy. Wolffe zamknął oczy i spróbował odetchnąć, ale to tylko sprawiło, że oczami wyobraźni znowu zobaczył strzał z blastera.  
  
Polowali już na Rebeliantów od miesięcy i skurczybyki zaczynały łapać, jak się przyczaić. Oczyścili kolejne gniazdo, ale jednego przeoczyli. Usłyszał coś, najcichszy szelest przesuwanego buta za plecami, kiedy cały oddział był przed nim, i Wolffe odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby ujrzeć jaskrawy błysk strzału, prosto w głowę.  
  
Z bliska.  
  
Na pełnej mocy.  
  
Zbroje szturmowców były tanim szmelcem. Jego dawny hełm z wilczym symbolem powinien zaabsorbować i przekazać wystarczająco dużo energii, żeby utrzymać go w stanie krytycznym dopóki nie znalazłby się w bakcie, ale to był zabójczy strzał.  
  
Zobaczył smugę błękitu, blokującą pocisk, _odbijającą_ go. To była minimalna zmiana kursu, sprawiająca, że pocisk tylko świsnął Wolffiemu koło ucha, podczas gdy reszta Sfory zajęła się ostatnim Rebeliantem.      
  
Na oko, czyjąś babcią. Nie był pewien, czy to by było żałosne, czy poetycko sprawiedliwe, gdyby właśnie jej się udało.  
  
W galaktyce nie było miejsca na poezję, a sprawiedliwości nie było nigdzie, co tak naprawdę zostawiało tylko jedną możliwość. Zerwał hełm i cisnął go za siebie, ani dbając o to, że przedmiot głośno uderzył o podłogę. W końcu to nie było coś wyprodukowanego z dbałością o detale, obiekt troski. Nie było na nim żadnych indywidualnych znaków, żadnej podpowiedzi, że wewnątrz znajdowało się coś innego niż pozbawione duszy widmo potwora. Dwa szybkie kroki doprowadziły Wolffiego do niewielkiej skrytki. Otworzył ją gwałtownie i sięgnął po butelkę alkoholu. Szlag by to, była do połowy opróżniona; czy nie kupował jej tuż przed misją? Nie powinna być taka pusta, tylko że, cholera, nikt oprócz niego nie miał wstępu do jego kwater.  
  
Zignorował oczywistą odpowiedź, drżącymi rękoma otwierając butelkę. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni robił to coraz częściej. _Potrzebował tego_ coraz częściej i częściej.     
  
Na szczęście wyrównanie za poniesione ryzyko powinno pokryć koszt nowej butelki jutro.  
  
Zamarł, a czyste niedowierzanie zalało mu wnętrzności, kiedy poczuł dłoń, lekko opierającą się na jego ramieniu. To było najlżejsze z dotknięć, prawie jakby go nie było, a jednak zbyt znajome. Wskazówka, żeby się powstrzymał, ale bez nacisku, prośba jednego przyjaciela do drugiego.  
  
Znał ten dotyk. Ciężka, ukryta w rękawicy dłoń. Cztery szerokie palce, na przedostatnim ozdobny, ciężki fragment ceremonialnego pancerza, sprawiający, że w tym miejscu nacisk był większy.  
  
Mógł niemal usłyszeć prośbę, głębokie, bogate tony dobiegającego zza maski znajomego głosu. _Nie, Wolffe. Nie rób tego sobie_. Zgiął się w pół, zaciskając powieki, czując, jak ręka, która nie mogła być prawdziwa, która _nie mogła_ _tu być_ , ześlizgnęła się z jego ramienia.  
  
Zmusił się do tego, żeby oddychać, żeby powoli nabierać powietrza, nie ważne, jak bardzo drżący i chrapliwy był każdy wdech. _Utrzyma_ kontrolę.  
  
Tego też nauczył go Plo, w tych straszliwych dniach, które nastąpiły, kiedy Ventress udowodniła, że chorą fascynację daje jej wydłubywanie oczu. Kilkukrotnie był bliski ataku paniki kiedy przyzwyczajał się do cybernetyki, kiedy dostosowywał się do rzeczywistości, w której był kimś mniej niż dotychczas i odkrywał, że to się zupełnie nie liczyło.  
  
Nie było żadnego _mniej_.  
  
Był żołnierzem, klonem.  
  
Mógł walczyć.  
  
Nie mógł zawieść swojego generała.  
  
Kiedy jego oddech można było uznać za normalny, Wolffe bardzo starannie odstawił butelkę, odkładając korek obok. To nawet nie był dobry alkohol. Taki sikacz mógł stać otwarty, a gdyby chciał później-  
  
\- Nie - wymamrotał do siebie.  
  
Na pewno do siebie. W końcu tylko on był w pokoju.  
  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie i rzucił na łóżko. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy spał w pancerzu.  
  
Ułożył się na plecach, zakrywając oczy ramieniem, ponieważ potrzebował usprawiedliwienia, miejsca, gdzie mógłby się ukryć i udawać, że nie płacze. Pomyślał, że to będzie długa noc i że za godzinę czy dwie znajdzie jakąś wymówkę, coś o potrzebie nawodnienia. Ostatecznie po to był alkohol. Żeby zasnąć.  
  
Nieoczekiwanie zasnął bez żadnej pomocy. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy pamiętał, nie miał koszmarów. Nie wróciły tak częste ostatnio, pisane poczuciem winy scenariusze, w których patrzył, jak kolejni Jedi upadają, mordowani przez armię klonów, jego braci, zredukowanych do identycznych, pozbawionych emocji kopii, bez cech indywidualnych i bez człowieczeństwa. Nie wróciły starsze koszmary, w których na różne sposoby zabijał pierwszego Jedi, który akurat był jego dowódcą, albo po prostu znajdował się w pobliżu.  
  
To... było dziwniejsze. Tylko jeden sen, a w nim Plo Koon, siedzący po turecku na jego podłodze.  Miecz świetlny był uruchomiony, gotów do użycia, ale Keldorczyk trzymał go jak pochodnię, nie jak broń. Nic, co byłoby dla Wolffiego groźne.  
  
Coś się poruszało w ciemności poza bezpiecznym kręgiem niebieskiego światła, promieniującego z miecza. Wolffe wiedział, że bezkształtne stwory były jego koszmarami, ale on sam był bezpieczny, chroniony.  
  
Tej nocy jego snu strzegł generał Plo Koon, trzymając widziadła na dystans.  
  
Po raz pierwszy od kiedy usłyszał Imperatora, wydającego Rozkaz 66, Wolffe przespał całą noc.  
  
*  
  
Wolfee widział w ciągu życia wystarczająco dużo dziwacznego gówna, żeby zdecydować, że nie jest zbyt szalony. Dziwny sen najwyraźniej był znakiem, sygnałem dla całej Wilczej Sfory. Kiedy następnym razem zobaczył kątem oka Plo, miało to miejsce w samym środku gwałtownej wymiany ognia i Warthog zaczął przeklinać w tym samym momencie, w którym pojawił się generał. Jako że w tym samym miejscu przekradał się właśnie jeden z Rebeliantów, obaj patrzyli akurat we właściwą stronę, żeby nie dać się zestrzelić od tyłu.  
  
Nie pytał. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na pobladłą twarz Warthoga i zaciśnięte wargi Boosta kiedy wreszcie zdjęli hełmy.  
  
Jeszcze dwóch oprócz niego widziało generała.  
  
Żaden nie poruszył tej kwestii. W pewnym sensie nie było potrzeby.  
  
Wolffe znalazł inne tematy do rozmowy. Tego dnia przełamał się, zostając nieco dłużej w barakach. Odbył... konwersację. Było dziwacznie i sztucznie, ale o dziwo nie był jedynym, który musiał nad tym popracować. Kiedy wreszcie wrócił do swoich kwater, Wolffe czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek od naprawdę długiego czasu. Był całkiem pewien, że Boost i Sinker też cieszyli się czasem spędzonym na gadaniu.  
  
Miał wrażenie, że zbliżyli się o krok do tego, czym byli kiedyś.  
  
Po tym pierwszym razie dziwne sny wracały. Wolffe śnił, że znajduje się, gdziekolwiek w danej chwili był, powiedzmy w koszarach, na statku czy jakiejś zasranej planecie, z której mieli wykurzyć lokalnych Rebeliantów. Generał Koon czuwał w pobliżu, z mieczem na podorędziu.  
  
Koszmary zawsze krążyły tuż poza zasięgiem generała.  
  
Dwie misje i kilka tygodni po tym, jak Warthog i Boost zobaczyli generała, Wolffe nabrał pewności, że już każdy członek oddziału widział ducha Plo Koona przynajmniej raz. W dalszym ciągu pojawiał się podczas walk, sylwetka ostrzegająca przed nadchodzącymi wrogami, wskazująca sporadyczne pułapki, a czasem, w szczególnych sytuacjach, jako pojedynczy błysk kobaltowego miecza, delikatnie przesuwającego śmiertelny strzał z blastera.  
  
Nie mówili o tym. Mieli to wypisane na twarzach, widoczne w mowie ciała. Sfora znała się dość dobrze, żeby wiedzieć. Wolffe widywał generała dość regularnie, zwłaszcza w swoich kwaterach i coraz częściej kiedy przechodził przez drzwi.  
  
Minęło półtora miesiąca, a wraz z tym czasem siedem misji i któż policzy, ile rebelianckich istnień. Był zimny, leniwy poranek i wychodząc z łazienki Wolffe zobaczył generała, siedzącego na skrzyni z ekwipunkiem.  
  
W tym właśnie miejscu dwa tygodnie wcześniej znalazł pluskwę, nagrywającą dźwięk w pomieszczeniu. Wystarczyła odrobina udawanej niezgrabności, żeby rozwalić cholerstwo. Od tego czasu nic nie znalazł, więc przypuszczał, że to była standardowa procedura, a nie podejrzenie skierowane przeciwko niemu osobiście.  
  
Imperium nie ufało nikomu, nawet własnym żołnierzom.  
  
_Zwłaszcza_ własnym żołnierzom.  
  
W końcu to właśnie oni pomogli obalić Republikę.  
  
Miał kiepską noc, w jego snach koszmary próbowały przedostać się do wnętrza, zaatakować go, jednak groteskowe figury i powykręcane bestie padały pod mieczem Plo Koona, nie stanowiąc wyzwania dla Keldorczyka. W głębi duszy Wolffe odczuwał bolesną tęsknotę za niemal nadnaturalnie zwinnymi ruchami generała, ruchami, które tak często obserwował w czasie wojny, a teraz mógł widzieć tylko we śnie.  
  
Zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, pełen sprzecznych uczuć, niepewny co chciał zrobić, nie wspominając nawet o tym, co zrobić _powinien_. Odchrząknął wreszcie, niezdolny do spojrzenia bezpośrednio na Plo.  
\- Ja... dziękuję za... tego... co pan robi w snach.  
To nie była jego wyobraźnia: generał przechylił lekko głowę, jakby przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wolffe musiał walczyć o każde słowo z poczuciem winy i bólem, zaklejającymi gardło.  
\- Myślę, że powinien pan odwiedzić innych, sir. To nie tak, że _ktokolwiek_ z nas zasługuje na wybaczenie... Ale to nie powinienem być tylko ja.  
  
Generał wstał i podszedł do Wolffiego, tak jakby Jedi ciągle żył, jakby pudło z ekwipunkiem wcale nie było przez niego doskonale widoczne, jakby nie otaczała go błękitnawa aura, kojarząca się z wyjątkowo realistycznym hologramem. Jego ręka, kiedy oparł ją na ramieniu Wolffiego, prawie nie miała ciężaru.  
  
Po raz pierwszy Wolffe usłyszał słowa. Nie tylko wrażenie, zamknięte w znajomym sposobie mówienia i połączone z nieprawdopodobnymi spostrzeżeniami. _Słowa_.    
  
\- Odwiedzam innych. Na razie tylko ty widzisz mnie wyraźnie.  
  
Najlżejszy z ciężarów zniknął z ramienia Wolffiego, kiedy generał rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Znowu odszedł.  
  
*  
  
Wolffe podtrzymywał zwyczaj niezobowiązujących pogawędek ze swoimi ludźmi, powoli przełamując lody, narosłe, kiedy rodziło się Imperium. Znowu zaczęli spędzać razem czas po misjach. Nie były to okazje do świętowania, jak bywało niegdyś. Brakowało tej prostej, zwyczajnej radości, że żołnierz i jego bracia mieli za sobą kolejny dzień, kolejną bitwę - o ile ktokolwiek mógłby nazwać te jednostronne rzezie "bitwami".  
  
Teraz w ich spotkaniach chodziło o wzajemne wsparcie - o to, żeby widzieć i słyszeć braci, wiedzieć, że ciągle są żywi, są _tutaj_.  
  
Że Plo ciągle jest z nimi.  
  
Zaczęło się od sporadycznej gry w sabacca, od wspólnego czyszczenia broni. Czasem po prostu siedzieli, ciesząc się chwilą spokoju. Wolffe potwierdzał cicho, kiedy pojawiał się generał, a powietrze w pomieszczeniu stawało się lżejsze, jakby wszyscy cicho odetchnęli z ulgą.  
  
Kiedy Comet zasalutował beztrosko i leniwie przed podbiciem stawki, Wolffe poczuł, że coś zamarzniętego w jego piersiach topnieje. Teraz już wszyscy widzieli Plo Koona wyraźnie. Przezroczysty, lekko błękitny - ciągle był _ich_ generałem.  
  
Może wszyscy byli szaleni, wypili coś niewłaściwego albo mieli halucynacje, ale, kurwa, przynajmniej byli w tym razem.  
  
*  
  
Krótka rzeź przeciągnęła się w godziny schodzenia coraz głębiej i głębiej w zespół krętych tuneli. Rebelianci byli tu dobrze zorganizowani, zdolni do wykonania zbrojnego odwrotu. Warthog wycofał się wcześniej ze Spitterem, który gorzko protestował, twierdząc, że jego noga wcale, do kurwy, nie była złamana, mógł znakomicie chodzić, a dymiąca dziura w ramieniu była tylko dla ozdoby.  
  
Reszta Sfory rozdzieliła się ostrożnie, namierzając ostatnie gniazda trupów, które powinny wreszcie przestać strzelać. Kiedy wracał już do punktu zbiorczego, instynkt - a może błysk czerwieni w kąciku oka - sprawił, że Wolffe odwrócił się błyskawicznie, unosząc blaster i strzelając.  
  
Rebeliant uskoczył, w porę rzucił się na ziemię. Togrutanka - odsłoniła ostre zęby w próżnym pokazie odwagi, a u jej stóp leżał blaster z pustym magazynkiem.  
  
Tak naprawdę, była jeszcze dzieckiem. Nie mogła być starsza niż Padawanka Skywalkera - _przyjaciółka Plo, Ahsoka_ \- kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Kiedy opuszczała zakon Jedi. Ścigana przez Sforę, przez każdego dostępnego klona na Coruscant, zupełnie niesłusznie.  
  
Wrobiona w coś, czego nie zrobiła.  
  
Kolejna ofiara.  
  
Nie zastanawiał się nad tym szczególnie mocno. Podniósł blaster, szybkim ruchem wskazując tunel, który właśnie oczyszczał, który powinien prowadzić prosto na powierzchnię.  
\- Idź!  
Warknięcie prawie nie przypominało ludzkiego głosu, było prawie niezrozumiałe, ale Togrutanka odwróciła się i zniknęła, zanim zdążył nabrać powietrza i powiedzieć coś więcej.  
  
Hełmy szturmowców były tanim szmelcem. Kamery znajdowały się tuż przy powierzchni, gdzie mógł je łatwo uszkodzić rykoszet z blastera, nie robiąc żołnierzowi większej krzywdy niż osmolone włosy.  
  
Jego ludzie rzucali mu krótkie spojrzenia, ale nie padło ani jedno pytanie.  
  
Wolffe był cichszy niż zazwyczaj - w nowym zazwyczaj - kiedy Sfora szła razem do stanowiska medyków. Spitter dostał kąpiel w bakcie na złamaną nogę, uszkodzoną nogę i syf w ramieniu, którego chyba nawet droidy medyczne nie potrafiły sklasyfikować inaczej niż jako "syf". Pozostali razem czyścili broń, a wychodząc, żegnali go skinieniem głowy albo krótkim uściskiem ramienia.  
  
Konieczność naprawienia kamery sprawiła, że Wolffe ciągle męczył się z kalibracją cholerstwa, kiedy pozostali dawno wyszli. Został tylko on i Plo, siedzący po turecku na podłodze i chyba pogrążony w medytacji.  
  
Zmusił się do mówienia, nawet jeżeli nie potrafił spojrzeć na Jedi.  
  
\- Dlaczego nas nie znienawidziłeś?    
      
Miał wrażenie, że generał rozmyśla nad jego słowami. Wolffe podniósł na chwilę wzrok i stwierdził, że wrażenie było słuszne. Keldorczyk przekrzywił głowę, namyślając się, a potem wzruszył ramionami, niemal z rezygnacją. Wolffe poczuł sympatię, lojalność która nie należała do niego, najprostszy sposób, w jaki Plo się z nim komunikował. _Co byś wtedy zrobił? Co byśmy wtedy wszyscy zrobili?_ rozległy się prawie-słowa, nie do końca słyszalne.  
  
Jego sny tej nocy były spokojniejsze. Potworów było mniej i tylko z rzadka odważały się wkroczyć w ochronny krąg światła, pozwalając Wolffiemu i Plo siedzieć ramię w ramię w przyjaznej ciszy.  
  
*  
  
\- Zamierzam zdezerterować.  
  
Gra w sabacca zamarła, reszta Sfory odłożyła karty. Dużo mówiło, że patrzyli na niego, ale nie gapili się niedowierzająco.  
  
Warthog rzucił pytające spojrzenie Plo, który dał znak ręką, oznaczający "bezpiecznie".  
\- Dołączasz do Rebelii?  
  
Wolffe potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Ale mam dosyć. Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Nie rzeźnikami.  
  
Oczekiwał tego, ale i tak poczuł ulgę, widząc, że Sfora gorąco potwierdza, stając za nim murem.  
  
Dwa dni później znów byli na misji. Kolejna baza Rebeliantów do oczyszczenia i wysadzenia w pierniki. Samo zwycięstwo, zniszczenie, nigdy nie było dla Imperium wystarczające. Imperium musiało mieć pewność, że los jego wrogów stanie się lekcją bezcelowości dla potencjalnych przyszłych trupów.  
  
Tym razem wzięli materiały wybuchowe ze sobą. Przygotowali mieszankę, zatrzymując się wśród drzew pod najsłabiej chronioną ścianą. Miejsce było wręcz wymarzone do przeprowadzenia ataku, a brak strażników oznaczał, że Rebelianci nie mieli o niczym pojęcia i spieprzyli sprawę - znowu - albo szykowali pułapkę.  
  
Ta ostatnia możliwość była wisienką na torcie.  
  
Szybko i sprawnie zdjęli zbroje, układając je na stertę koło miejsca, gdzie założyli ładunki wybuchowe. Wolffe czuł się nieswojo odsłonięty, nawet jeżeli to był tylko bezwartościowy, pozbawiony znaczenia szmelc, ale musieli zostawić dowody. Comet opróżnił przyniesioną przez siebie torbę, z ohydnym plaskiem wyrzucając górę surowego mięsa.  
  
Pozostałości biologiczne. Niezbędne. Wolffe nie miał pojęcia, czy były ludzkie i nie zamierzał pytać.  
  
Trzeba przyznać, że rebeliancki strażnik, patrolujący dach bazy, autentycznie wziął ich z zaskoczenia. Mieli szczęście, że najpierw krzyknął i wskazał, a dopiero potem zaczął strzelać. Sfora rozproszyła się, znikając między drzewami. Wolffe odczekał tak długo, jak tylko było możliwe, a potem odpalił ładunki.  
  
Okazało się, że Rebelianci byli wystarczająco sprytni, żeby zastawić pułapkę. Wybuch okazał się ze dwa razy silniejszy niż się spodziewali, chwytając w swój zasięg Sinkera i Wolffiego. Plecy Wolffiego były lekko przypieczone, ale nawet w połowie nie tak, jak powinny być. Gorzej było z Sinkerem, którego rzuciło między dwa drzewa, bo stopa mu utknęła - pewnie między kamieniami czy korzeniami.  
  
Dotarli do schowka z zapasami w rozsądnym czasie, więc Sinker zachował stopę, ale to było odrobinę zbyt blisko do nieudawania własnej śmierci.  Po zaaplikowaniu opatrunków z baktą tam, gdzie to było potrzebne i założeniu cywilnych ubrań na wojskową bieliznę, Sfora ruszyła przed siebie. Wolffe stanął na czele i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy półprzezroczysta, błękitnawa sylwetka generała Koona zmaterializowała się przed nim - na ulubionej pozycji Plo. Generał spojrzał na niego przez ramię z keldorskim odpowiednikiem uśmiechu, po czym odwrócił się, żeby poszukać jakiejś rozsądnej ścieżki. Było jasne, że generał nie wie, dokąd idą, tak samo jak reszta Sfory, ale każdy kierunek prowadzący gdzieś daleko był dobry, a Generał wybierał dla nich tak opuszczoną i prostą ścieżkę, jak to tylko było możliwe.  
  
Wolffe też nie był pewien, dokąd zmierzali, ale wyrwali się na wolność razem.  
  
_Wszyscy._  
  
  
  
 


End file.
